This invention relates generally to candles and more particularly to candles with built in igniting and snuffing means.
Candles have been developed which incorporate a match in association with the wick material so that the wick tip may be ignited by striking the match. Candles have also been suggested that have means incorporated into the bottom of the wick to snuff the flame before it reaches the bottom of the candle. However, no one prior to my invention has successfully combined these features. Such a combination requires snuffing means that retain the match adjacent the wick material even after the wick is ignited and the match is burned out, and adequately isolate the wax from the wick so that snuffing is not prevented by the burned match bowing over into close proximity with the wax at the base of the candle.